Tailed Beast Ball
|image=Eighttailsmenacingball.jpg |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |english tv=Tailed Beast Bomb |viz manga=Biju Bomb |game names= , |other names=Absolute Cannon |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Long |users=Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama, Ten-Tails~manga, Killer B, Obito Uchiha~manga, Naruto Uzumaki~manga, Fukai~anime, Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone~anime, Gaara~game, Yugito Nii~game, Yagura~game, Rōshi~game, Han~game, Utakata~game, Fū~game |debut manga=295 |debut anime=42 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |movie debut=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. Usage To form the attack, they gather both , and , shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire.Naruto chapter 519, pages 16-17 The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, as when Naruto Uzumaki in his four-tailed form created one, the ground around him sunk beneath his weight after he swallowed it.Naruto chapter 295, pages 4-5 When used in close proximity to other tailed beasts performing the technique, the Tailed Beast Balls can be combined, vastly increasing the attack's destructive power and size.Naruto chapter 571, pages 11-12 The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball from Gyūki can fill an entire valley with the explosion as well as plough through a multiple layered barrier.Naruto chapter 414, pages 6-9''Naruto'' chapter 536, page 8 Kurama's own Tailed Beast Ball can create an explosion that is far larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it,Naruto chapter 502, pages 7-8 as well as one that is equal to the size and power of a combined ball formed by five other tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 571, page 12 Individual Tailed Beast Balls from Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuō, Saiken, and Chōmei seem to be on the same level of destructive power since they all easily vaporised large mountains after Naruto deflected them with his speed and strength.Naruto chapter 571, page 3 When used by the Ten-Tails in its mature form, the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball took on a conical shape,Naruto chapter 613, pages 8-9 and upon impact was able to destroy an entire village some distance away, as well as destroy entire mountain ranges and the explosion could be seen from extremely far away.Naruto chapter 613, pages 10-12 When used by Obito, in his unique jinchūriki form, he summons a tree with many flower-like extensions on them; forming the ball in front of each flower.Naruto chapter 643, page 7 Jinchūriki Usage The tailed beasts' jinchūriki can also use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms.Naruto chapter 519, page 9 Should the jinchūriki lose control of their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto used it in his Version 2 form. Though in the Version 2 state, the Tailed Beast Ball is substantially weaker than when used by the full beast, as shown by Killer B's and Fukai's usage when the latter was brought back by Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation in the anime Naruto: Shippūden episode 318 or Naruto's usage when he was in his Version 2 state.Naruto chapter 295, pages 6-11 Gallery Bijudama 1.png|The positive and negative chakra is gathered into a ball. Bijudama 2.png|The ball is compressed to a small size and then ingested. Naruto vs. Kurama.png|After the pressure builds, it is fired in a powerful beam. Eight Tail Menacing Ball Fire.jpg|If the ball isn't compressed, it can be launched as a powerful wave explosion. Sora Bijuudama.png|Sora's unique white Tailed Beast Ball. Bijudama.png|The ball can also be fired without being compressed. Collaborated Bijudama.PNG|A collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from multiple tailed beasts. Ten-Tails' TBB.png|The Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball with further shape transformation applied to it. Obito's bijuudama.png|Obito channelling the ball through his tree. Trivia * According to Gyūki, using this technique feels very much like throwing up.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 * Shukaku uses Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, a technique of compressed air mixed with chakra from its gut instead of drawing together raw chakra, similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. However, Killer B implied that all tailed beasts can do the Tailed Beast Ball, and Shukaku simply wasn't out long enough to perform the attack when it fought against Naruto and Gamabunta. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gaara is able to form Shukaku's head out of the sand, which gathers enough chakra to create the Tailed Beast Ball. * Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is exactly the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in tailed beast form. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gyūki performs a lightning-element version of this technique. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, the character Masked Man's ultimate technique consists of summoning a controlled Nine-Tails, who launches a Tailed Beast Ball against the opponent. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Saiken performs a variation of this technique, utilising Utakata's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. * In Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, a beast known as the Three-Heads is shown using a technique similar to a Tailed Beast Ball. However, it isn't shown forming a chakra ball and only the beam is seen. * In the anime, Sora, who has some of Kurama's chakra sealed in him, used a weaker Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 Since he wasn't in control of himself performing the technique, he is not listed as a user. See also * Tailed Beast Rasengan * Giant Sphere References